What Next?
by upsettingthemoon
Summary: What I think would've happened if the Quarter Quell had never happened and Peeta and Katniss had ended up married.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is what I think could have happened if it weren't for the Quarter Quell. I think I'll wait for Mockingjay to come out before I add anything about the rebellion, just because it probably wouldn't have happened the same if Katniss hadn't been in the arena, but I will get there eventually._

_I'm going to switch whose view its written by, this one Katniss, the next will be Peeta. I might do some other characters, we'll see._

_PLEASE REVIEW. That's the only way I'll know if anyone cares enough for me to keep going._

_Disclaimer- The Hunger Games and all of its wonderfulness belongs to Suzanne Collins, and not me.  
_

Chapter 1 - Katniss

"I liked the last one best" Prim announced, filling the silence that had overcome us ever since the images of me in my wedding dresses had disappeared from the screen in front of us.

I smiled at her effort and opened my arms to her, she came and sat in my lap. "Unfortunately I don't get to decide which dress I want to wear. That's the Capitol's decision."

"I think you should be able to pick your own," Prim declared after another minute. Then she fell silent. We sat like that for a while. Her sitting in my arms. My mother sat in another chair, absently tracing the pattern. She was the next one to break the silence.

"I think it's time for bed. I'm exhausted." She sighed, and then stood up. Prim got off my lap and walked past her up the stairs. My mother stopped at the bottom of them, waiting for me.

"I think I'm going to go out for a bit," she looked at me questioningly. "Just to Haymitch's, I'll be back in a bit," she nodded, and followed Prim upstairs. I didn't bother getting a coat. I wouldn't be outside long.

I headed across the square to Haymitch's house. The lights were off, and I was irritated. I knew he'd be awake, I just didn't feel like trying to navigate his cluttered floors in the dark.. I walked right in, and removed my shoes in the foyer.

"Haymitch?" I called into the darkness.

"In here Sweetheart." I followed his voice to the kitchen, turning on lights as I went. Haymitch sat at the table, a bottle of liquor in his hands. He wasn't drinking it though, and it was almost full. "I saw you on TV. Nice dresses."

I snorted out a laugh. "Thanks. I can't believe they showed them so soon, they only took the pictures yesterday."

"Yeah, well, they're the Capitol, they wanted it done." He took a drink from his bottle, then looked up at me. "Has the president set a date yet?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," I slid into the chair next to him, and grabbed his bottle from his hands. I took a sip. It was strong and burned on the way down. I handed back his bottle. He laughed.

"Good. I don't think Peeta would like me very much if I got his fiance drunk."

"Shut up." I glared at him, he didn't notice though, he was staring at the bottle.

"I may have told you this before, but you couldn't do better."

I watched him examine the bottle for a minute before I responded. "What do you mean?"

"Peeta." He said the one word as if it explained everything. I waited for him to elaborate. "Of all the people who could've announced their love for you, which in turn made you save both your lives and are now being forced to marry, you couldn't have hoped for someone better than Peeta."

"I know." I whispered.

"He loves you, and always will. Get over it."

"What do you mean 'Get over it?' " I asked, getting irritated.

"Stop caring what Gale thinks. Stop caring what you want. This is your only hope. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and just get over it."

I laughed. "And here I was thinking you were actually somewhat sober right now. I think I'll come back tomorrow when your making more sense." I slid my chair back and stood up, and turned to go, but Haymitch grabbed my arm. I tried to make him let go, but his grip just tightened. "What?" I snapped at him.

"Just think about what I said. That's all I ask. Just think..." His voice trailed off. I jerked my arm from his grasp and went to stalk out of his house, but I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, turning back to face him.

"That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, I could see from his eyes he didn't understand what I meant. "I just mean... well when was the last day you went completely sober? If your going to go around preaching people on feeling sorry for themselves, start with yourself." He glared into my eyes for another minute, then his eyes dropped back to his bottle. I marched to the front of the house, slipped on my shoes, and walked outside.

I didn't know where to go from here. I didn't want to go home just yet. It was too late to go to Gale's. There would be nobody around in town, or at the Hob. I sat down on Haymitch's doorstep. I thought back to our conversation. I was angry with Haymitch. And I knew why. It was because there was a part of me telling me I needed to accept what was happening, and that I didn't have a choice. And that same part was telling me I should accept it, and that Peeta was amazing and I had no reason not to be happy. I could have a husband who loved me. But I knew I didn't deserve Peeta. I didn't even deserve Gale. I deserved to spend eternity alone.

I sighed, and stood up. I walked to the middle of the square, looking around. I still wasn't ready to go home. Not ready to sleep and embrace the nightmares that would devour me the second I closed my eyes. Instead, I noticed Peeta's house. There was a light coming from the kitchen, and I assumed he was up baking, not wanting to sleep either. I walked across the square, and up to his doorstep. I hesitated for a minute, then knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Peeta

I hear someone knock on the door. I drop the cookie I'm icing, then hurry to the front door. They knock again before I reach the door. I wonder who it was, it's a little late for a visitors. I open the door, and Katniss stands on the other side.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asks, and I stand aside and gesture her in. She removes her shoes, and follows me back to the kitchen. "Smells good in here, what are you making?"

"Cookies, although if I had known you would be coming over I would have made those cheese buns you like." She smiles.

"That's okay, I'm not hungry anyway." She sits down at the table, not inviting anymore conversation. I return to the task of icing cookies. I stand at the counter, icing each one perfectly, until I can't stand the silence anymore.

"I saw the dresses." I announce, turning to face her. She looks up at me, our eyes meet, and she raises her eyebrows. "The wedding ones," I clarify. "You looked beautiful. As usual." She smiles, just as I had been hoping.

"I was at Haymitch's, after." She tells me as I turn back to the cookies.

"Oh," I mutter. I don't know if I'd like what was coming.

"He told me to stop feeling sorry for myself. He basically told me you were more than I could ever hope for, and I should deal with it." She sighs, and looks at her hands.

"Katniss," I start, but she shakes her head.

"He's right. I really don't deserve you. You've done everything for me, and all I've done in return is treat you like shit. And I wanted to," she hesitates for a minute. "I wanted to apologize. I should have been nicer about the whole thing. It's not your fault, and I wanted you to know," she pauses. She seems to realize we were at least 10 feet apart, and stands to come stand beside me. She grabs my hand and squeezes it before she continues. "I wanted you to know I think I do love you. No, I don't think it, I know it. I'm just still coming to terms with it. And other then the fact the Capitol is sure to kill any children of ours in the Games the first chance they get, I think I can live happily with you." She wraps her arms around me, and I pull her in closer.

"Will you please say something?" Katniss murmurs into my chest after minute.

"I love you," I whisper, kissing to top of her head. She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Say something the whole country doesn't already know."

"My nightmares might slow down, now that I know you probably won't make a break for it." She grimaces.

"Mine won't. They're as bad as ever." She leans against the counter. "I don't want to go home and sleep. My mother doesn't know what to do with me, screaming throughout the night. It worries her, and Prim. I hate it." She sighs, then glances at me hopefully. "Maybe... maybe I could stay here tonight."

"Of course," I say a little too happily. She grins, then looks away.

"Thanks," she mutters. "Are you sure you don't mind losing sleep over me?"

"Not if it means spending time with you." She laughs nervously, then turns to me, and kisses me. It's quick, but it was the first with no cameras or audience, and I assume that's the reason for the blush that creeps onto her cheeks as she turns away. "I should probably finish icing these cookies before bed," I say, and turn back to my work.

"Can I watch?" She asks. I nod. "It's weird, over the past months I've eaten so much of your food, but I've never actually seen you make it."

"Well we really haven't spent that much time together, it's not that surprising."

"I know."

I can feel her eyes on me as I finish the last couple cookies. When I'm done, I drop all dirty dishes in the sink, I can wash them tomorrow. I turn to Katniss, she grabs my hand, and I lead her up the stairs. I leave her in my room as I go to change into my pajamas in the bathroom. When I come out, Katniss's clothes are in a pile on the chair in the corner and she's already under the covers. She pulls back the covers as I cross the room. I climb in next to her, and she immediately nestles into me, just like during our Victory tour. She's asleep in minutes.

I wake up in the middle of the night to Katniss's screams. The most horrible sound in the world.

"Katniss," I shake her a little, "Katniss, wake up honey, wake up. Katniss." The screams turn into sobs. Katniss puts her arms around me and crys into my shoulder.

"It was awful," She manages to get out between sobs.

"I know, I know." I consolingly rub her back, and she eventually stops crying.

"What time is it?" She asks me. I glance at the clock on the wall, I can barely make out the time in the darkness.

"It's just after 3."

"I should probably try and get some more sleep. You definitely should." She snuggles back into me, I brush some hair off her face. This time, I think I'm asleep before her.

The next time I wake, the rooms quiet and sunlight is streaming through the window. Katniss is already awake staring at her hands again.

"Good morning," I say, kissing the side of her head.

"Good morning," she says. She grabs my hand, and intertwines our fingers.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask her, not quite ready to suggest breakfast, which would take her out of my arms.

"Not very long. I've been thinking."

"What about?" She drops my hand and moves so shes facing me.

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

She takes a deep breath, and looks me in the eyes. I look back, she's nervous.

"Peeta," She breaks eye contact for a minute as she grabs both my hands. "Will you marry me?"

I stare at her for a minute, very confused.

"Katniss, we're already engaged."

She grins. "I know that. It's just, with my revelation yesterday, about how I love you, I want to marry you, and I just thought it would seem more real if the Capitol wasn't the only reason why it was happening." She looks at me expectantly. I stare at her for a moment, trying to understand what she had just said, and then I was kissing her. She was shocked at first, I can feel it, but then she was kissing me back. After a minute, she pulls back.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's been a yes ever since I declared my love for you to all of Panem," I kiss her again, softly, and then lean back. She leans into my arms, the place she fits perfectly.

"Can we eat breakfast please? I'm getting kind of hungry." I laugh.

"I'll take care of breakfast, you go get dressed." I slide off the bed.

"Peeta," Katniss grabs my hand before I get very far.

"Yeah?'

"I love you... I think," She grins, and I smile back before she lets go of my hand and walks over to where she left her clothes. I leave the room, closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Katniss

Peeta closes the door behind his as he leaves to make breakfast. I lie back on the bed, my head spinning. I still don't know how I got from wanting to be with Gale, to accepting my love for Peeta, to proposing to Peeta. I'm glad it happened, I just don't know what I was thinking. I st on the edge of the bed, the bed that would someday also be mine. It was a weird thought. But I was okay with it now. I grab my clothes from the chair in the corner, and quickly put them back on.

"How do pancakes sound to you?" Peeta asks as I enter the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Perfect," I say, walking over to kiss him on the cheek before I go to sit at the table. He joins me soon after, setting a plate of pancakes in front of me. I dig in, I haven't been this hungry in a while.

"Any plans for today?" Peeta asks in between bites.

"No," I pause, allowing myself time to chew. "I think I need to see Gale. You know, after the whole wedding dress debut yesterday." He nods, his face unreadable. "What about you?"

"No plans. I'll probably bake some more. Maybe paint."

"Are you taking requests for baked goods?" I ask, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Its pointless though, he knows what I want, and was probably already planning on making them.

"I'll bring some cheese bins over later," He smirks at me. I just roll my eyes at him. I place the last bite of pancake in my mouth. "Are you finished?" He asks, I nod, and he takes my plate.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" I ask as he fills the sink with water.

"Nope. You go find Gale, I'll stop by later." He's avoiding my gaze.

"Peeta," I start. He turns to look at me. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asks, confused.

"For everything." And with that, I walk out of the kitchen.

Once I'm back outside, I try to set up a plan. It's Sunday, and since the fence is now on all the time, Gale must be around. I'm about to set off to find him when I realize I've been wearing these clothes since yesterday, and my mother is probably wondering why I never came home last night, if she noticed. Going home seems like a good idea.

"Katniss? Is that you?" My mother calls as I enter the house. I run into her at the top of the stairs, on my way to my room. "You never came home last night." She told me accusingly, as if I didn't already know this.

"I know, I'm sorry. I stopped by Peeta's after Haymitch's and it got late, and he's the only one who can calm me after my nightmares anyway so I stayed the night." She gives a curt nod, and lets me pass.

"What are you going to do today?" She asks before I manage to get my door closed.

"I was going to talk to Gale." Her eyes soften, and she nods. "Of course." I can feel her watching me as I close my door, and I know she's curious. And she must be feeling bad for Gale. Everyone has been feeling bad for Gale lately.

Once in my room, I decide to take a quick shower. It's nice enough out that I won't freeze if I go out with my hair wet. I put on clean clothes, and slip out the door. On my way back downstairs, I run into Prim.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't here when I got up." She asks suspiciously.

"Peeta's."

"Oh. Where are you going now?"

"Gale's."

"Oh." Her face falls. "Then what am I supposed to do today? I thought you might want to do something with me." I immediately feel guilty, I haven't been spending enough time with Prim lately. I've been to busy worrying, and think about myself.

"Tell you what. Peeta said he was going to spend the day baking, or painting. Why don't you go over there and help him out, and I'll come over after Gale's, okay?" Prim's whole face lights up. She loves Peeta. He's been teaching her how to decorate cookies, and sometimes even lets her paint. She follows me to put our shoes on, then she grabs my hand, and I walk her over to Peeta's. She knocks once, and he answers immdeiately.

"I didn't expect to see you yet," He says to me. I shrug.

"Katniss said I could help you bake." Prim announces.

"Well then come on in. I baked some cookies yesterday, more than I could possibly eat by myself..." Prim's eyes light up. She lets go of my hand and steps around Peeta into his house.

"Goodbye Prim, I'll be back later." I call into the house, I hear a muffled sound that might be her calling Goodbye back. "Bye Peeta." Before I turn to leave, he kisses me, catching me off guard.

"Bye Katniss." And he closes the door.

I decide to try Gale's house first. I walk quickly to the Seam. Rory answers my knock.

"You're gonna be a really pretty bride," He says, after noticing it's me.

"Thanks," I ruffle his hair. "Is Gale home?"

"Let me check," He turns away from the door, but I can hear his whisper, "Gale, are you home." And I hear Gale's response. "Nope."

"I heard that," I say, shoving the door open. Gale's lying on the couch, breaking pieces off a loaf of bread, and tossing them into his mouth.

"No you didn't," he gets off the couch, hands Rory the rest of the bread, and walks past me out the door.

"Come on Gale, can't we talk?" I call after him, standing hopelessly in the doorway.

He's walking fast, so he's pretty far away, but I can see him shake his head. I watch him walk away until he's out of sight.

"Oh screw you," I mutter. " Bye Rory."

I hurry away from the house, away from the Seam. I can feel tears coming, but I don't really want to cry. I end up running through the town square, and am only halfway to the Victors Village when I slow to a walk and let the tears fall. At this moment, I hate Gale. I hate him for not talking to me. I hate him for wanting me. I hate him for ever talking to me that first day in the woods. And I hate myself for thinking he would let me talk. The tears have almost stopped by the time I arrive back at Victors Village 10 minutes later. I stop, looking back and forth between Peeta's house and my own. Between being comforted and between being alone. I glance at Haymitch's house. I consider going there, but that would mean admitting he was right, which I don't feel like doing just yet. Also, since it's light out, Haymitch is probably asleep.

I end up going to Peeta's. I don't knock this time. I head straight to the kitchen, where Peeta and Prim are. I can hear them talking from the front door, but as soon as they notice me step in the kitchen, they stop talking. I raise my eyebrows at Peeta, who just smiles innocently.

"You didn't take long. It's not even lunch yet." He smiles, but I can see the worry in his eyes as he takes in my own red, puffy ones.

"We made you cheese buns. They'll be ready soon." Prims tells me, but she looks worried too.

"How about you go get mother, and we can all have lunch together?" Prim nods, and slips past me. Peeta waits until we hear the front door click shut before speaking.

"It didn't go well?" He asks. He looks so concerned, I can't help it, and I start crying again. He opens his arms to me, and I go to him. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? Doesn't it make your life easier if he's not talking to me?" I ask, my voice harsh.

"I don't like seeing you upset," He kisses the top of my head. "I hate seeing you like this." I don't answer. I just let him hold me.

"What were you and Prim talking about when I came in?" I ask.

Peeta hesitates. "The wedding."

"She liked the last dress best. What was your favourite?"

"I like them all," I force out a disbelieving laugh. "I'm serious."

"Prim will be back soon," I decide not to address his previous statement.

"Not too soon. I'm pretty sure she got your hint."

"That wasn't a hint. That was a... a..."

"A what, exactly?" Peeta teases.

"Shut up," I murmer. He pulls me closer.

We stay like this until the timer goes off, filling the air with an annoying buzz.


End file.
